


As I could, I loved you

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based off the bathhouse scene but make it reylo, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Frost demon, Historical, Rey is a maiden with powers, Smut, Winter King - Freeform, Winternight au, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: The Frost Demon, Kylo Ren, traded his memories to insure the safety of a mortal maiden that he'd fallen in love with. Rey has traveled far and wide to make him remember.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 179





	As I could, I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned Mimi (derpy-mommy) to do this amazing artwork. I am stunned with how beautiful it turned out. Thank you Mimi!

* * *

Rey had traveled far and wide to get to this place. Her mission was to find the Winter King, the mighty Kylo Ren, and make him remember.  _ Remember me. Be with me. Please.  _ He’d traded his livelihood — his  _ memories _ — to ensure Rey’s safety, because the Frost Demon had fallen in love with the mortal ‘nobody’ from a little forest town. 

She stood before him now, having traveled across time and space to find him in a village sitting upon his throne as the snow fluttered around them. Rey crossed the distance between them, the slow crunch of the snow beneath her boots gathered his attention. 

Kylo Ren’s gaze met Rey’s in the moonlight. His eyes were the same chocolate brown that she’d fallen in love with and yet, they were empty of recognition. Her heart dropped in her chest and she felt tears burn in her eyes. 

It was silly to think he’d recognize her — to  _ remember  _ her. The Frost Demon had sacrificed his memories so that Rey could live. Before his memories were taken from him, they had met in a dreamscape. He had cupped her cheek and rubbed her tears away as she questioned why he’d made the bargain. 

_ “I can’t live in a world where you die.”  _

He kissed her then and his lips tasted of ice. 

_ “I love you, Rey,”  _ he whispered before he disappeared. 

Now, she stood in his presence and he looked upon her with confusion. Rey saw anguish in his warm eyes. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here, little one?”

Rey reached out and touched his hands. They were soft and cool, just as she always remembered him. 

“We know each other. Let me show you,” she addressed the Winter King. “I know you by your true name. Ben Solo.” 

His eyes widened and snatched her wrists in an ironclad grip. 

“How could you possibly know that name. Nobody does,” he growled. 

“Because I know you, Ben. And you love me. Let me remind you.” 

He released her hands and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her through the snow tracked walkway like a bride on a wedding night. She trembled in his arms, the chill from winter sinking into her bones. 

“I think I’d like to have a bath first,” Rey remarked. 

Ben didn’t say a word as he walked towards the bathhouse. She rested her head on his chest and gazed up at his intense features — his strong brow, aquiline nose, and waves of sable locks that encompassed his jawline. Rey longed to sink her fingers into his silky hair. His lips were too plump and pink to belong to any man. 

_ He is no man,  _ Rey reminded herself.  _ He is the Winter King. The Frost Demon.  _

Only once he crossed the threshold of the wooden bathhouse did he place Rey back on her feet. He watched her curiously as she walked over to the edge of the steaming pool of water and started to undress. 

He took a seat on the wooden bench at the edge of the bath and watched her with an intense gaze. Ben’s lust-filled eyes gave her the courage to remove her undergarments, tossing them aside leaving her completely nude in front of him for the very first time. 

She lowered herself into the bath and sighed as the warmth spread through her weary limbs. Rey let her hair down from the braided plait and dipped her head back into the water. She scrubbed her body clean until her pale skin turned pink. Then she swam a few feet over to where Ben was sitting. 

Two of his long fingers were touching his full lower lip. Rey lifted herself out of the bath, leaning over the edge as she looked up at him through his spread thighs. Her skin prickled with goosebumps from the chill in the air. 

She felt the warm water lap at the curve of her bottom. Ben’s eyes were carefully watching her face. Rey smirked, knowing he was trying to be a gentleman, not letting his eyes drift lower to the small swells of her breasts. Her nipples stiffened into hard little peaks. 

“Hold me,” Rey commanded. 

Ben did as he was told, curling an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his arms. Her legs dangled over his lap, her bottom situated over his groin. Ben’s warm palm rested on her shoulder and then smoothed down her waist, squeezing at her hip. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered. 

It was all the encouragement Ben needed. His lips descended upon hers as his palm moved to cover her breast. He groaned into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against the seam of her mouth. Rey opened for him, shivering in his embrace — however, this time it wasn’t from the cold. He tasted like winter; like ice crystals and snowflakes. Her nipple pebbled against his palm and he groaned as he massaged her supple fresh. Ben’s thumb swirled around her nipple. Rey felt a jolt of pleasure between her legs. She needed  _ more.  _

Ben adjusted his hold on Rey so he could easily lift her in his embrace. Her legs curled over one of his broad arms as the other supported her back. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, little one?” Ben questioned as he looked towards the room attached to the bathhouse and then back into her hazel eyes. 

“Yes, I’m more certain of this than anything else,” Rey answered. 

The arm supporting her back moved forward so his palm could cup her breast. He groaned into their kiss as he walked towards the darkened room and gently placed her down on the bed. Ben was still fully clothed in his dark, fur-lined robes. 

“Please,” Rey whispered.  _ Remember me. Be with me. Love me.  _

Ben snapped his fingers to light the fireplace. The flickering flames danced across his frame as he started to undo the clasps of his robe. Rey hugged her knees as she watched him undress. Her breath hitched as his toned alabaster chest was exposed in the dimly lit room. Ben shucked off his boots and dropped his trousers. 

Rey scanned his body, dropping her eyes to his hardened length. She swallowed hard and wondered how he would ever fit. She was a maiden afterall. Her nervousness must have shown in her eyes because Ben crouched on the bed and crawled towards her. He lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. 

“Are you having second thoughts, little one?” 

Rey shook her head and reclined back against the pillows. Slowly, she opened her legs, exposing her center to him. He groaned as he admired the view, laying down between her splayed thighs. He pressed a kiss against the inside of her knee and it felt like an icy breath. Rey sank her fingers into his hair and arched her back as he made his way down the inside of her thigh towards her core. 

At the first touch of his tongue against her clit, Rey felt goosebumps erupt across her skin. He looked up at her from between her legs and Rey wondered how a Frost Demon could have such a fiery gaze. He sucked her clit between his sinful lips and Rey arched her back, resting her head against the pillows as she tugged on his hair, keeping his head in place. His wicked tongue danced up and down her slit and then swirled around her bud. 

She felt herself rising towards  _ something _ . Rey rolled her hips against Ben’s mouth, chasing that feeling —  _ higher, more,  _ and  _ yes.  _ Her legs tensed up, trapping Ben against her core as she felt herself being pushed over an edge. She gasped and moaned at the release of pressure. Ben lifted his mouth away from the apex of her thighs and crawled over her, only stopping to take a pert nipple between his lips. 

“Mm,” he moaned as he released her breast. “They’re perfect little  _ pink  _ icicles.” 

“Did you really just compare my nipples to icicles?” Rey teased.

Ben simply nodded and closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. She felt the brush of his member against her thigh. Ben reached between them and guided the head of his cock to her slick folds, moving it up and down her slit. 

Rey tensed up, ready for him to brutally enter her. She’d heard about wedding nights and how the first time for a woman was uncomfortable and painful. Rey never saw herself getting married. She wasn’t like the other girls who dreamed of marrying a prince or a lord. Rey didn’t want to feel trapped. She didn’t want to answer to anyone but herself. 

Moreover, the villagers in her little forest town called her a witch. It was for that very reason Ben traded his memories to ensure Rey’s survival. The men in the village were planning to burn her at the stake, all because she saw the entities that nobody else could see — the demons that lived amongst the mortals. There was something inside her that had always been there. It called out to the unknown. It called out to  _ him.  _

“Relax, little one. I’ll take care of you. I’ll be gentle.” 

Slowly, he started to press inside. Rey had faced so much cruelty in her life. She imagined the moment she was taken would be hard and unforgiving. But here he was — the Winter King — holding her as if she were a fragile piece of jewelry, taking his time to work his way inside, allowing her inner muscles to stretch around his length. 

Who would have thought the Frost Demon had such patience? He treated her like she was precious. As if she  _ meant  _ something to him. It was a cruel reminder that he didn’t remember. She hadn’t even told Ben her name. She hoped he would have known — somewhere in the recesses of his mind her name would be a beacon. Calling out to him.  _ Remember. Be with me.  _

He bottomed out inside and waited for her to adjust to the new sensation of being completely full. He had the patience of a saint. Rey’s face lit up with mirth as she imagined this demon as a man of God. 

Ben clutched her face and rubbed his thumb along the apple of her cheek. His wide, expressive eyes gazed down at her with what looked like  _ love.  _ But that was impossible. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t know her. 

“Rey,” Ben whimpered. “Rey, my darling girl. My light.” 

Tears spilled down her cheeks as he crushed his lips to hers. Rey was certain he tasted the salt on her wet lips. He lifted his hips and then shifted forward in shallow thrusts. When their lips broke apart for breath, Rey noticed there were tears in his eyes, too. 

His arms sneaked around her back and shoulders, holding her tightly against him as he continued to move within her body. It seemed as if he was afraid she would disappear. But she’d traveled so very far to get to him. They were together now and nothing would ever change that.

Ben kissed along her neck to the collarbones and then lower between the valley of her breasts. His breath was cool against her skin, making her nipples pebble to impossibly hard little peaks. He pressed a kiss to one and then the other. He lavished her tits — licking, sucking, and nibbling until her skin was wet and flushed from his attention. 

Rey gently scratched her nails down the expanse of Ben’s muscled back. His hair tickled her chin as he continued to suckle at her stiff peaks. Rey relaxed her head against the softness of the bed and took in their surroundings — the firelight dancing against the shadows and the snow falling peacefully outside the window. It was a battle between fire and ice. And it was the Winter King and the Witch coming together that brought balance to it all. 

Suddenly, Ben changed the angle of their bodies, cupping the back of her knee to press into her deeper. Rey gasped at the new sensation. He was brushing against something inside that made her jolt with pleasure. 

She felt herself rising towards another release. Ben pressed his thumb against her clit and started to rub in soft circles as he continued to thrust. It wasn’t long before Rey felt herself lose control. Ben gripped her hip with one hand, and with the other he palmed her ass. He grunted as he finished inside of her.

After they both came down from their climaxes, he rested his cheek between her breasts and let out a deep sigh, his cool breath ticklish against her oversensitive nipples. 

“What are you doing?” Rey questioned as she brushed her fingers through his hair lovingly. 

“I’m listening to the beat of your heart. It’s a siren’s song that calls to me.”

_ Only ever you,  _ Rey thought. 

She yawned and felt her eyes grow heavy. Ben eventually pulled his softening member from her body and curled up against her, wrapping the blankets around them as she fell into a deep sleep. 

***

Rey felt the gentle drag of the sheets and then cool air against her naked skin. Her eyes fluttered open to find Ben gazing down at her exposed breasts. Once he noticed Rey was awake, he allowed himself to cup the underside of her breast, massaging the soft flesh. 

She felt a smile tug at her lips. This demon was entirely too charming. No words were spoken, but Rey knew he didn’t want to touch her without her permission. 

“What were you doing just now?” Rey questioned. 

“Admiring the sight of a lovely woman,” Ben answered.

“You know I don’t mind if you touch me while I’m sleeping,” Rey stated. 

“I do now,” Ben replied, closing his lips around her nipple. 

“I trust you, Ben. I don’t trust many, but I do trust you.” She paused as he pressed featherlight kisses to her skin. “Do you remember everything?” 

“I do,” Ben replied. 

“Then you know you can’t push me away even if you think it’s for the best.” 

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so Rey was straddling him. 

“I will never push you away again. Tell me what you need from me. Command me.” 

Rey grabbed his erection and guided it to her cunt, sliding down deliciously as Ben palmed her ass. 

“You have a lovely bottom, darling,” Ben smirked as Rey started to roll her hips. 

She planted her hands on his chest and continued to slide up and down. Rey bit her lip as she gazed at the Frost Demon spread out beneath her. At  _ her  _ mercy. 

_ Command me,  _ Ben had said. 

“You will join me in the great battle.” 

“Yes,” Ben hissed. 

“And after you will stay by my side.” 

“Of course.” 

“You will teach me more about this  _ thing  _ between us and the power I hold.” 

_ Be with me.  _

“You’re not alone, Rey.” 

“Neither are you.” 

She kissed him, looping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

It was destiny that brought them back together. And fate for them to fight side by side in the great battle. Rey wasn’t sure what their future held. However, she did know that neither of them would be alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nightsofreylo


End file.
